Discovering the Undiscovered
by Summer Jackson
Summary: What if Joel had a daughter before he married Julia? How would she fit in with the Braverman family. Meet Bridget... Joel's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in my bed to a vigorous shaking, "Bridget! Bridget! Bridget wake up!" A voice yelled in my ear.

I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. I groaned "Sydney, it's 4:00 in the morning. School doesn't start until 8:00. Go back to bed." I told my half sister before covering my head with a pillow.

She yanked at my pillow trying to get it out of my hands but I would not let go. "Yeah, but you have practice today."

"Wait, what?" I said sitting up straight.

"Today's Tuesday. You have water polo practice in the morning on Tuesdays." She said.

I quickly jumped out of my bed almost making Sydney fall off. I grabbed my toothbrush. Today was my first day as team captain and I was running late, "Shit." I mumbled a bit to loudly.

"Hey! That's not a nice word." Sydney scolded.

"What's not a nice word?" I asked as if I didn't say anything.

"The word you just said." She said.

"I said a lot of words since I woke up, Syd. You're gonna have to be more specific."

"The last word you just said."

"Really?" I asked as I slipped on my bathing suit and some clothes, "I don't remember. What word did I just say?"

"I can't say it! It's bad!" She yelled angrily.

"Then I don't know what word you're talking about." I calmly said as I brushed my hair.

"Erg! You're so frustrating!" She yelled as she stormed out of my room.

"Right back at you sis!" I yelled down the hall. God I love messing with that girl.

I quickly grabbed a towel and my swim bag from the hall cabinet and ran down the stairs two steps at a time. I ran into the kitchen where Julia was sitting drinking coffee.

"Good morning." She said. She's always up early because she has to leave for work.

"Hey. Sorry, can't talk. I've got to get to school. First day as team captain." I said so fast I wasn't quite sure what I was saying myself. I grabbed an apple and water bottle before rushing to the front door. I quickly opened it before Julia called out to me, "Don't you think you should get your backpack?"

I sighed. That would not have been good. I quickly grabbed it off the counter, "Thanks." I said as I put it on.

"No problem. Now go sink some kids." She joked.

"Just for you." I called back as I ran out the front door. I really like Julia. She's my dad's wife and Sydney's mom but she's like a mom to me, too. You see, I've never really met my mom. When I was born my parents were in High school and my mother was going to put me up for adoption but my dad took me. After that he never heard from her again and I was officially his responsibility. Then came Julia when I was 8. Dad and her married and then had Sydney and 6 years later that brings us to now.

I grabbed my bike out of the garage and quickly peddled to school.

I got to practice just as stretches began. I let out a sigh and joined the rest of my team.


	2. Chapter 2

Practice went well and when we were done we got changed and left the pool deck.

It didn't take long for me to find my best friend Drew.

Drew is actually Sydney's cousin on Julia's side but I call him my cousin to because we're so close. In fact all of Sydney's cousins are like cousins to me. I especially bond with Drew though because we're both missing a parent and were in the same grade.

"Hey." I said to him as I came up to his locker.

"Oh, hey." He smiled, "Let me guess, you had water polo practice."

"My hair is that wet?" I asked embarrassed.

"Yeah." He laughed.

"Whatever." I mumbled as we started to walk to class.

"So how early do you have to get up to make practice?" He asked.

"Today I got up at 4:00." I said obviously not happily.

"4:00?" He asked in shock.

I nodded, "And it's not very fun the way Sydney wakes you up."

He laughed and we walked the rest of the way to class in silence. Drew doesn't talk much but it's fine by me. With a six year old sister at home quiet is a nice change.

I got to class and sat down next to Drew quietly.

The next two periods passed by un eventfully and soon enough it was my free period. Normally I do homework but the secretary at the front office asked me to deliver a note to the gym teacher so I was walking on the field looking for him. There was a P.E. class running laps around the track while the girls soccer team was having practice but only a few people were actually doing what they were supposed to. Every one else was crowded in a circle on the side of the field screaming and chanting words I couldn't make out.

As I got closer I realized what was going on. There was a fight. Curiously I squeezed through the crowd of students to see if I knew who it was fighting. Well it turns out I did know them... Very well. Sydney's cousins, Haddie and Amber, were tackling each other on the ground and no one was even trying to break it up.

I quickly ran in and pulled Amber off of Haddie but she kept pushing against me. As I held her back Haddie took a swing at Amber but ended up hitting me in the face by accident. It hurt like hell but I kept pushing Amber away. Someone finally decided to step in and grab Haddie. Amber finally stopped fighting and angrily stormed away as Haddie's friends cussed her out. I watched as the coaches came over and yelled at all the bystanders to go away leaving just them, Haddie, the boy who had grabbed Haddie, and me. Amber was already half way across the field and a coach was going to get her.

"You three," the other coach said pointing to us, "Come with me." The three of us followed him to the principles office in silence. "Stay here." Coach commanded sternly before leaving to find the dean. As soon as he was out of sight the guy who stopped Haddie turned to me. I didn't recognize him but he had a concerned look on his face, "Are you okay?"

I was confused for a second before feeling my eye throbbing. I had forgotten about the blow to the face Haddie gave me. Before I could respond Haddie turned to me, "Oh shit! Did Amber hit you? I'm gonna kill her!" She said walking over to me.

I decided to not tell her she was the one who actually hit me. It would just create drama so I answered, "No, no. I'm fine. Don't kill anyone."

"You're gonna have a black eye." The guy said as Haddie pulled out her phone and started texting someone, probably telling her friends Amber hit me.

"It's okay. I've had some worse bruises from water polo." I reassured him.

"You play water polo?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Funny. me, too."

"Really? We have conjoined practices with the guys sometime. I've never seen you." I said confused.

"I just transferred here." He responded.

"Oh, that explains a lot." I said finally understanding why I didn't recognize him.

"I'm Chase Reagan by the way." He said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Bridget." I responded shaking it, "Thanks for helping me stop them."

"Oh yeah, no problem. It's not every first day of school you get to stop a cat fight." He smiled.

"Well consider yourself lucky." I laughed.

At that second Amber walked over followed by the gym coach.

"Stay here." He told her before joining the other coach in the dean of student office.

Amber came over to me and Chase. "Hey. Sorry about that." She apologized.

"It's fine. What happened anyway?" I asked

Amber went quiet before sighing, "You're gonna find out anyway... I slept with her Steve."

"You what?" I said shocked.

"Look. It was a complete accident but her friend threw her drink in my face and I don't know... I just hit her. You've got to be on my side on this one." She begged.

"Be on your side? Amber, I'm not getting into this." I said.

"Come on. You're practically my cousin." She persisted.

"Yeah and I'm also practically Hadie's cousin." I reasoned.

"Look, I just need you to-" she started but was cut off by the dean calling us in. We all sat down in the office and he tried to get some information out of us but no one would talk. When he asked how I got the black eye I just told him I got hit in the head with the ball at practice which I don't think he believed.

"I'm going to have to call your parents." He told us.

"Wait. What?" I asked, "Why do you have to call our parents? We just broke up the fight." I said referring to me and Chase.

"It's school policy." He put simply, "Now can you all please go wait in the hall."

"Damn it." I muttered as I walked away.

"You can't tell Julia. It'll be the biggest family mess if you do." Was the first thing that I heard from Haddie once we were out of the room.

"Can't tell Julia? How am I not gonna tell Julia? I live with her. Don't you think she's gonna ask why I have a black eye?" I said angrily.

"Just tell her what you told the dean. You got it from water polo." She suggested.

"Haddie, my dad is coming right now. Do you really think he's gonna keep this from her?" I asked

"Wait. Who's Julia?" Chase asked.

"My stepmom and their aunt." I explained.

"You guys are family?" He said surprised.

"Sadly." Haddie said throwing a glare at Amber.

"You know what, Haddie? I'm-" Amber started but I cut her off.

"Guys cut it out for just a few minutes." I begged.

"Fine." Haddie said as she stormed off to sit on a bench. Amber walked over to the other bench across the hall and sat down as far way form Haddie as possible.

"God, I'm gonna die." I said rubbing my head. I was starting to get a headache from all the fighting.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I'm just getting a headache." I said closing my eyes.

"You should sit down you might have a concussion." He said. I took his advice and sat down on a bench where he joined me.

"God my dad's gonna freak out." I muttered.

"Why would he get mad? You stopped the fight." Chase said confused.

"I never said he was gonna be mad," I sighed, "He's gonna make me take a break from swimming. I know he'll say I have a concussion."

"Is he a doctor or something?"

"No worse, an over bearing stay at home dad." I sighed making Chase laugh.

I leaned my head against the wall behind us and closed my eyes loosing track of time. I didn't open my eyes until a voice brought me back to reality.

"Bridget?" I looked up to see my dad standing in front of me, "oh my god." He said as soon as he saw my eye.

"Dad, I'm fine." I tried to reassure him.

"Did you get in a fight?" he asked.

"No, I broke one up." I explained.

"Who was fighting?" He said giving a cold stare to Chase.

"No, Dad. Not him." I defended.

"Then who?"

"Amber and Haddie." I sighed.

"Oh god." He mumbled.

"Their parents are coming right now." I said.

"I'm gonna call Julia." He said pulling out his phone.

"What? Why?" I didn't want this to be any bigger of a deal then it already was.

"Because her siblings are gonna be here." He put simply.

"Dad, it's not a big deal-" I started but he interrupted me.

"Yes it is and as soon as we're done here you're going to the doctor to get that checked out." He said pointing to my eye and then walking away to call Julia.

"Oh god." I muttered.

"It can't be that bad." Chase tried to reassure me.

"You've obviously never met my family." I said, "If you hear about World War III on the news tonight you'll know how big our family fights are."

Chase laughed before abruptly stopping, "Shit there's my dad. I better go explain what happened." He said getting up.

"Well, good luck." I sighed.

He gave me a smile before going over to his dad.

The next parent to come was Sarah, Amber mom. Then came Adam and Kristina, Haddie's parents.

We were soon all called into the conference room while Julia was still getting there.

There was a lot of questioning Haddie and Amber but they both just kept blaming each other.

"So how did you two get into this?" The dean asked Chase and I.

"We were just trying to break it up." Chase said.

"Really?" The dean said raising an eyebrow, "then how did she get hit?"

"It was collateral damage, sir." I said quickly.

"But I thought you told me you got that bruise in practice this morning?" He asked. 'Shit!' I thought to myself. "That's what I thought." He smirked.

"Sir, she was just trying to stop them." Chase surprisingly defended me.

"Mr. Reagan, your commentary is not needed." The dean snapped, "On normal circumstances I would have to suspend the two students fighting but because this seems to be a family matter I will leave you all with a warning."

We finally got to leave the conference room. Chase and his father left leaving just our family.

"So what happened?" Sarah asked Amber who didn't answer.

"Haddie, tell me what happened, now." Adam commanded. Again, there was silence.

Just then Julia arrived, "Sorry I'm late. I was in a meeting when Joel called. What happened?"

"That's what we are trying to find out." Kristina said.

"Bridget, I know you just broke it up but do you know what happened?" Kristina asked the question I was dreading.

"Well, um... Uh." I started but Haddie stopped me.

"Amber told me to break up with Steve. And then... She had sex with him." She said angrily.

"What?" Kristina said shocked.

"Is that true?" Sarah asked Amber.

From there it was all arguing and bickering between Haddie and Amber and their parents.

"This is why I wanted the only lawyer in the family here." My dad whispered to Julia.

"Oh god. This is a mess." Julia muttered as Amber stormed away followed by Haddie in the opposite direction.

"I'm gonna go talk to Amber." Sarah called out as she followed her.

"Yeah that would be great." Kristina called back as Adam and her followed Haddie leaving just the three of us.

"Wow." I mumbled.

"Well, at least they didn't get in another fist fight." My dad shrugged.

"Don't jinx it."


	3. Chapter 3

"So where are we going?" Sydney asked me.

"The doctor." I mumbled annoyed. I really did not wanna get an examination because in all honesty I was pretty sure I had a concussion but I didn't want my dad to know. He would take me out of practice for at least a week and I couldn't risk falling behind at the beginning of the season.

"Why are we going to the doctor?" She asked obviously already knowing why. She was getting payback for that morning. She takes after me.

"I got a black eye." I said as I continued to stare out the window.

"Did you get in a fight?"

"No."

"So how did you get it?"

"I broke up the fight."

"Who was fighting?"

"People."

"What were the names of the people?"

"None of your business."

"Do I know them?"

"No." I lied.

"Then why can't I know their names?"

"Sydney, leave your sister alone." Julia called from the front seat.

"I'm just curious." She said innocently.

"Well, don't be." I grumbled.

"How am I not supposed to be curious?"

"Well, it starts by not asking me stupid questions." I snapped.

"Hey, that's not nice!" She said angrily.

"Welcome to the world where not everything is nice." I said angrily.

"Hey, you two! Stop it!" My dad yelled from the front seat.

"She started it!" Sydney yelled. That is probably her signature line.

"Oh, all right. Blame it all on me." I mumbled.

"We're here." My dad said as we pulled into the parking lot of urgent care.

"Do we really have to do this?" I whined.

"Yes." He said as he parked.

"But there's nothing wrong with me." I countered.

"Then you have nothing to be worried about." He said as they all got out of the car.

"This is ridiculous." I mumbled as I opened the door and jumped out.

We walked into the building and sat down in the lobby while Julia and my dad went to go fill out some papers. Sydney sat down on the chair next to me, "Bridget, I'm bored."

"Good for you." I sighed. All her talking was giving me a headache but I didn't dare admit it.

"Entertain me, Bridget." She begged.

"No." I mumbled rubbing my temples.

"Please." She whined.

"No." I repeated.

"Can I play on your phone?" She asked.

"No, now be quiet."

"Why not?"

"Because last time you dropped it and broke the screen."

"Well it's cracked now so it doesn't matter if I drop it again."

"Syd, please... shut up." I said as nicely as I possibly could.

"I'm not going to stop talking until you entertain me." She said crossing her arms.

"Erg fine! Here look at these pictures." I said grabbing a waiting room magazine and handing it to her.

She took it and for a second I thought she was actually going to leave me alone but of course I was wrong, "Who's that?"

"Kim Kardashian."

"Is she an actress?"

"No."

"Is she a singer?"

"No."

"Then why is she on the cover?"

"I-I don't know Sydney. She just is." I said beyond frustrated.

"Well that's-" she didn't speak for very long before I put my hand over her mouth reducing her voice to a muffled talking. I sighed in relief at the quietness before she licked my hand and I let go.

"Sydney!" I said disgusted.

"I couldn't breath!"

"Oh god, stop being a drama queen." I mumbled as I wiped my hand on her shirt.

"Eww!" She screeched.

"It's your spit."

"Spit? What spit?" Julia said coming over.

"Nothing, mommy." Sydney smiled.

"Oh my god." I mumbled.

"Bridge, the doctor says he'll see you." Julia said.

"Great." I mumbled as I got up and walked over to the examination room.

"Hello, I'm doctor Peterson." The man waiting in the room with my father said.

"Hi." I mumbled as I sat down on the examination bench.

"So you got that black eye in a fight?" He asked.

"Breaking up a fight." My dad corrected.

"Breaking up a fight, ok. Well, I just need to check for any minor brain damage." He said getting out a flashlight.

Without warning he shinned it in my eyes making me blink vigorously, "What are you trying to do, blind me?"

"Just trying just to see if your pupils dilate properly." He said writing something on his clipboard.

"Do they?" My dad asked.

"They're a bit slow." The doctor said.

"Great." I mumbled sarcastically.

"So what does that mean?" My dad asked ignoring my remark.

"She probably has a concussion. No physical activity for at least two weeks."

"Two weeks?" I practically yelled.

"At least." He said back rather calmly, "I'm going to give you a prescription for some pain medication incase you have any headaches." He said as he wrote it out.

"I don't have any headaches." I lied.

"Well then you might later." The doctor said handing my dad the prescription, "it was nice meeting you, Joel." He said shaking my fathers hand, "and do feel better Bridget." He said as he left the room and closed the door.

"I feel fine already, stupid." I remarked after he was out of hearing distance.

"Come on. Let's go home." My dad said as I hopped off the bench.

"I have to get to practice later today." I said trying to see if he heard the doctor say the whole 'no physical activity' thing.

"Oh, no you don't." My dad chuckled, "You heard the doctor. No physical activity."

"Really, for two whole weeks?" I whined.

"At least." He answered.

"This is ridiculous. He said I PROBABLY have a concussion. He didn't even know for sure himself." I said agitated.

"Yeah, but he has been to medical school and you have been to high school so him saying you probably do overpowers you saying you probably don't." He said as we walked into the waiting room meeting Julia and Sydney.

"What did the doctor say?" Julia asked.

"No water polo for 2 weeks." He said as if it were nothing.

"What am I supposed to even do for two weeks if I'm not practicing?" I asked.

"Play with me." Sydney butted in.

"Oh god." I mumbled before getting in the car. This was gonna be torture.


	4. Chapter 4

I was right it was torture. It had only been two days without practice and I was dying.

I got up around 6:30 and got ready for the day. I took a shower and got changed for the day before trudging down the stairs where, strangely, Julia still was.

"Hey, not that I'm like disappointed or anything but, why are you still here?" I asked as I grabbed a bowl and some cereal from a cabinet.

"I am an angel." She put simply.

"An angel? You mean that volunteer thing at Syd's school?" I laughed.

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" She asked.

"My dad sighed you up, didn't he?" I laughed.

She sighed, "Yeah."

"So what do you have to do?" I asked.

"I have to make soup for a classmate's mom because she had surgery."

"Ok... So where's the soup?" I asked.

"At the bakery on 8th street." She laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to make it for them?" I asked.

"She won't know the difference."

"Well, good thing you're a lawyer because when you're getting sued for lying about you're cooking abilities you'll be able to protect yourself against 13 soccer moms on an elementary PTA board." I laughed.

"Watch it or I'll give you another black eye." She joked.

"Speaking of, how does it look?" I asked.

"It's almost gone." She said looking at my face.

"Good. I'm getting sick of people asking what happened." I said sitting at the counter.

"About that..." She started.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Amber's locker lately?" She asked.

"No. I don't have any classes on that side of the school. Why?"

"Well, Sarah called and said some one wrote 'Whore' on her locker."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, it happened while she was in class. Do you think Haddie could have...?"

"No." I answered truthfully, "Haddie's not like that." I knew exactly who did it but I was too pissed to let Julia handle it. I was gonna do it myself.

"Ok, I'll tell Sarah." She said with relief in her voice.

"Hey will you drop me off at school on your way? I've got a project in Lit I'm behind on." I lied.

"Yeah, no problem let me just grab my purse." She said as I put my empty bowl in the dishwasher.

She dropped me off at school just as water polo practice ended and all of my team mates were coming off the deck. I ran up to one of my closest friends, Bay, who also happened to be our goalie.

"Hey, Bay." I said as I walked up to her.

"Bridget, hey. We missed you at practice today." She said giving me a hug.

"Hey, can you gather up the team?" I asked.

"Me? You're team captain." She said.

"Still?" I asked surprised. I thought being out of the pool for two weeks had to at least cost the loss of my position. That was honestly the only reason I wasn't sitting on the deck watching. I didn't want to see who took my spot.

"Of course. You wouldn't have to even go here and coach wouldn't take away your position. You're leading us to CIF's and the Nationals." She exaggerated.

"Oh thank god." I said letting out a breath.

"Now round up the team." She commanded playfully.

"Hey! Everyone, Listen Up! I yelled. All the team members gathered around. "I need some help and it involves taking down Ally Morgan. Who's in?" Ally Morgan is the queen bitch and team captain of the soccer team. She was also the one who wrote 'Whore' on Amber's locker. I know because I saw her walking into the side of school where Amber's locker is the day before when I was delivering a call slip for a teacher. The water polo team kind of has a rivalry with the soccer team ever since they threw a party on the pool deck, trashed the place, and then blamed it on us. Haddie had nothing to do with it, though. Both of us have been trying to keep the peace since then but now it was time for them to pay for it and for my cousin's locker. So I wasn't surprised when everyone raised there hands, "Good. Now let's go get that bitch!" I yelled and everyone cheered after.

We all headed out to the soccer field where the girls team was leaving. "Stay here and wait for my call." I told my team before walking onto the field.

"Hey bitch!" I yelled to Ally who's back was towards me. As she turned around I got face to face with her.

"Excuse me?" She asked in that nasally voice she has.

"You heard me." I said crossing my arms.

"What the fuck is your issue?" She asked.

"My issue? Hmm hard question... Maybe the fact that you trashed my cousin's locker." I said angrily.

"You have no proof that I did that." She scoffed.

"I don't need proof to take care of it myself." I said staring her down.

"You have a lot of nerve for coming here. There's one of you and about thirteen of us." She said giving me a shove.

I quickly caught my balance and walked back to her, "You're right there is only one of me... But there's 15 of them." I said as all my teammates walked out. Soccer players are relatively short but water polo players range from 5'7 to 6'1 so I could see the glimpse of uncertainty pass through her eyes.

I grabbed her by the shirt and stared into her eyes, "Don't you ever mess with my team or my family." I whispered before pushing her to the ground, "If you do there will be consequences."

I started walking away before she called out something making me stop in my tracks, "What family? Your own mother didn't want you!"

I quickly turned around and ran at her without even a thought but someone grabbed me before I could touch her. It was Haddie.

"Bridget! Bridget, stop!" She commanded as I fought against her, "You're gonna get expelled, Bridget! Stop!"

I shook out of her grip but didn't go after Ally. I turned to Haddie instead, "Amber's your cousin, your family. I get what she did is horrible but what you're letting happen is just as bad." I growled before walking away with one final glare at Ally Morgan.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day I was in a pissed mood. Whenever someone brings up my mom it puts me in a bad mood. The final bell rang and I got out of the school as quickly as possible. I didn't want to stop and talk to anyone. I spotted my dad's car parked in the lot behind the school and as I walked to it Haddie called out and ran over to me. I ignored her as I kept walking. She caught up to me before I could reach the car and grabbed me by the shoulder.  
"What?" I asked her crossing my arms.  
"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.  
"Just peachy." I sighed as I turned back around but she grabbed me again.  
"Hey, look, what's wrong?" She asked.  
I sighed, "What do you think? Your little friend wrote whore on Amber's locker and I'm the one who's dealing with it." I said.  
"Look, Bridge. I know-"  
"I have to go, Haddie. Sydney's in the car and I really don't need her to ask why I look mad talking to you." I said and before she could respond I walked away.  
I could feel her eyes on me as I walked away but I didn't look back. But as I reached the car door Haddie called something out to me making me stop, "I know that what Ally said about your mom bothers you but we're all still your family."  
How dare she talk about my mom! She doesn't know how I feel about it! She doesn't know shit!, "Tell Max I'm sorry. I don't think I can go to the walk tomorrow." I said coldly before opening the door to the car, getting in, and closing it.  
"Hey Bridge. How was your day?" He asked completely oblivious to what had just happened.  
"Fine." I whispered barely audible.  
"Good." He said before starting the car. I looked out the window for a second. When I felt someone come and lean against me. When I looked it was Sydney, "I'm sorry your sad." She whispered so our dad couldn't here, "You're a good big sister."  
I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer, "You're very observant." I mumbled, "And an even better little sister."

I got home and went to my room. I grabbed my guitar, something I only do when I've got something on my mind and started playing.  
(This is the song she plays  watch?v=pJuOaKWI80s  )  
When I was done my head was clearer and I had enough willpower to think about what Haddie said. The stuff about my mom.  
"I hate her," I told myself, "I'm glad I never met her. It doesn't bother me that she left." I leaned against my door and slid down it until I was sitting on the floor. And that's when I finally broke down and silently sobbed. "If I truly don't care, why am I crying?" I thought to myself. I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my head on the back of the door, "Mom," I murmured, "Where are you?"  
I stayed there, no longer crying but just thinking, until a knock was on the door, "Bridget, dinners ready." My dad said.  
"Yeah, ok. Give me a minnute." I said snapping back into reality. I quickly got up and changed into some sweats and a hoodie so I could be more comfortable before going down the stairs and to the dining room.  
Syd and Julia were almost done setting the table so I sat down and waited. We started dinner and the three of them were talking but I was too busy lost in thought. The whole mom comment was still bothering me.  
"Bridget?" My dad said shaking me to attention.  
"Hmm?"  
"I asked how your day was." He said looking at me, "Are you feeling okay?"  
"I'm fine." I said, "Just a lot on my mind."  
"Oh how did you do on that project today?" Julia asked.  
"What project?"  
Julia gave me a confused look, "The one you had to leave early for this morning."  
"Oh yeah... That project. Fine, I think I got an A." I said quickly.  
Julia gave me a skeptical look but didn't push it any further.  
"Well, I had a great day. Mrs. Woo says I might be star of the week if I keep being good in class." Sydney said through a mouthful of food.  
"That's great, Syd." My dad said.  
"Julia, I have a question." I said rather abruptly.  
"A question? Yeah, of course."  
"When you found out you were gonna have Syd were you scared?" I said without even really thinking. The question just kind of came out.  
There was silence and I think the two adults in the room figured out what I had been thinking about.  
"That's a weird question." Syd said breaking the silence.  
I could feel my dad and Julia's eyes on me but I just looked down at my food which I still hadn't taken a bite of.  
"Um. Why are you asking that, Hon?" Julia asked.  
I shrugged while twirling my fork around my plate, "Just wondering."  
"Sydney, why don't you go upstairs for a second." My dad said.  
"Why?" She asked angrily.  
"You can go watch T.V." He bribed her which of course worked.  
As soon as she was gone my dad turned to me, "Bridget, are you feeling ok?"  
"I'm fine." I said but apparently it wasn't very convincing.  
"No you're not," Julia said.  
"It's just..." I said trying to think of how to put it.  
"Just?" My dad asked.  
"Where is she?" I asked simply.  
"Where is who?" My dad asked but I think he knew exactly who.  
"My mom."

"Um, well, Bridget. A few years ago your mother called us." Julia started. She called them? I thought she wanted nothing to do with me, "from jail. She wanted bail."  
"From jail?" I asked shocked. My mother was a criminal. My dad nodded his head solemnly. "What did she do?"  
"Well, she was dealing drugs."  
"Dealing drugs?" You know that feeling when you're not sure what your emotions are, you just know they're strong. Yeah, that's what I was feeling, "Wow..." I mumbled.  
"Are you okay?" My dad asked.  
"Dad. I don't know her. She means nothing to me." I said shrugging my shoulders casually, "Whatever she does doesn't even matter to me. She's my mother, not my mom." I said before getting up and going up the stairs. It was silent downstairs meaning they didn't know how to respond to what I had just said. I got into my room and sat on my bed. What I had said downstairs should be what I was feeling but why didn't it feel right.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night I was in my room doing homework when Sydney barged in, "Syd, I've told you to knock like 500 times." I complained.

"Oh yeah, sorry." She said not even processing what I said.

I sighed. There is no way of training that kid, "What's up Syd?"

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm not going." I said as I did a math problem.

"What do you mean? You promised you would go with me and mommy." She asked.

"Things came up." I put simply.

"What things?"

"Just things." I said.

"Are you mad at Haddie?" She asked.

"No, why would you ask that?" I said.

"Because you were arguing with her."

"I wasn't arguing."

"You were just mad?"

"No, Syd, I wasn't mad. I wasn't arguing. I was just talking."

"That's not what it looked like."

"Do you want to leave now?" I said slamming my book closed.

"You made a promise to our family." She said ignoring my last comment.

"Your family! I made a promise to your family, not my family! I made a promise to your cousins, your aunt, your uncle! Not mine!" I broke out.

Syd looked taken aback by my sudden outburst but she didn't understand she was only six.

I didn't realize until he spoke up but my dad was in the doorway, "Syd, why don't you go to your room."

"I'm in trouble? She's the one who screamed." What happened to the nice Sydney from earlier?

"No, just go to your room." He commanded.

"Fine." She grunted before getting up and leaving.

Without a word my dad came and sat down on my bed.

"So what's my punishment?" I asked.

"Punishment?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, for yelling at Sydney."

"Oh. I'll let it slide this one time on one condition." He said.

"What?"

"You tell me what that was all about downstairs."

I sighed, "I was just curious."

"We both know that's not true."

"I-I don't know dad."

"Did something happen at your school or something?" He asked.

"No." I lied but he just gave me that all knowing look, "Ok, yes. But it's not a big deal."

"What happened?"

"Does it really matter? Someone said something and it just got me thinking, ok?"

"What did they say?"

"It's unimportant, dad!" I said angrily, ending the topic. It was quiet for a second as I gazed at the wall before I spoke again, "Define family."

"What?" He asked.

"What's your definition of family? Define family." I repeated.

I think he understood what I was getting at when he answered, "Family is the people who care about you. The people who love you for who you are. The ones who love your personality. That's family."

"Are the Bravermans my family?" I asked quietly.

"Based on my definition... Yes." My dad said back.

I took a shaky breath, "How is it possible that my own mother didn't want me but they do?"

"Because your mother wasn't capable of having family. She wasn't capable of what the Bravermans are." He said pushing a piece of hair out of my face.

At that second I broke down again and he engulfed me in a hug whispering comforting words to me. I fell asleep crying that way.

In the morning I woke up in my bed with the covers wrapped around me. I slowly got up and turned on my phone to see it was already 10. I went in my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eye wasn't black anymore but just a pale red from crying. I quickly got ready for the day and went downstairs to find Sydney throwing a tantrum.

"But mommy this isn't fair!"

"Syd, I'm sorry but we are not going to the walk." Julia said.

"Then why can't Daddy take me?"

"Your father is at a PTA meeting for your school." She said as she packed a bag.

"This isn't fair! I want to go!" She yelled.

"I can take her." I said from the doorway.

Julia, noticing that I was there, answered, "No. It's fine. I'm not gonna make you take her."

"It's okay. I wanted to talk to Haddie anyway."

"She said it was okay. Please, mommy." Sydney begged.

Julia looked at Sydney who had a giant puppy dog face on before sighing, "Ok, fine. I'll drop you off on my way."

"Yes! Thank you mommy." Syd said as she ran out the door to the car.

"Thank your sister!" She called after her but she was already out of hearing range.

I got into the passenger seat and Julia got in the driver seat. As she drove us Sydney wouldn't stop talking about how excited she was. We finally got there and as we got out Julia handed me 20 bucks, "That should be enough for the both of you, but if you need anymore just borrow some from Adam and Kristina." I nodded and closed the car door before she drove off.

"Come on, Bridget! We're gonna be late!" Sydney said as she pulled on my hand to faster. There was a ton of people and I was just hoping I wouldn't loose her before I found everyone else.

By some miracle I found Max in the crowd, "Max? Where's your parents?" I asked.

"They're over by the water fountains." He said before immediately walking off. I half expected him to not respond. He does that sometimes.

"Thank you." I said but he was already gone.

"Why does Max always do that?" Syd asked.

"Do what?" I played dumb.

"Act weird."

"I don't know what you mean Sydney." I was not going to be the one to explain Max's autism.

"He's always ignoring people and throwing fits."

"Really? I never noticed." I lied.

"I always see him-" she started but I cut her off.

"Look, there's Uncle Adam." I pointed out.

"Uncle Adam!" Sydney yelled catching his attention as we walked over to him. He was talking to a couple when he turned to see us, "Sydney? I thought your mom said she couldn't make it?"

"She couldn't," I answered, "But I had nothing else to do so..."

"Oh wow, well thanks for coming. Kristina's over there signing us in. You should go tell her you're here." He said giving me a strange look. Haddie must have told him what happened.

"Ok thanks." I said as Syd and I walked away.

"Um, there's four of us." I heard Kristina say as she signed in.

"Actually 6." I interjected.

Kristina turned around to see us "Girls! You're here." She said excitedly.

"Yeah, Bridget said she'd come." Sydney said.

"Oh, wow. That's uh really nice." Kristina said.

'Yep, Haddie told her.' I thought to myself.

"Um... Where's Haddie?" I asked as subtly as possible.

"Oh she's over at the picnic table." She said. I looked over and sure enough Haddie was there texting. I guess Kristina read the look on my face because she said, "Hey if you want to go talk to her I can watch Sydney for you."

"Really? Yeah, sure. Just a few minutes. I promise." I said before heading towards Haddie.

"Hey." I mumbled as I tapped on her shoulder.

She quickly turned around with a look of shock on her face, "Bridget? I thought you weren't coming."

I shrugged, "Yeah, well, Syd really wanted to come..." I said before adding, "And I made a promise to you guys and I don't break promises with family." Haddie smiled, "Sorry for flipping out." I said.

"It's okay." She said, "Sorry about Ally. I'm gonna tell her to cut it out."

"You don't have to I can handle Ally by myself." I said confidently

"Without hitting?" Haddie asked.

"Yes with out hitting." I sighed.

"Good."

"But no promises about kicking." I joked making her laugh.

"So we're cool?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." I said with a nod, "but now I've got to deal with Sydney for the rest of the day. Speak of the devil." I said as Sydney ran over.

"Come on... It's starting." Sydney said as she dragged us away. Everything that happened next was just a family thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Summer was over and the water polo competitive season was starting. I was super excited and had been practicing every day with the team and then doing weights and swim conditioning on my own.

Currently I was drying off from practice when I checked my phone,

Chase: Haven't seen you in a week! We've got to meet up!

Chase and I had been hanging out a lot over the Summer. Turns out he likes a lot of the same bands as me and his dad co-owns the Honda center in OC. We went to concerts constantly for free.

I smiled at my phone and responded.

Bridget: I know, I know. Why don't you stop by my house later today?

Chase: Sure. I'll be there at 2:00. See you then.

I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts by a car horn. I turned to see the family car waiting for me. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran over. I opened the door to the backseat and got in.

"You smell like chlorine." Sydney said before even greeting me.

"Yeah that tends to happen when you're in a pool all day." I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't like it." She said stubbornly.

"Well that sucks." I said sarcastically.

"Guess what I learned today!" She said forgetting everything that had just happened.

"I'm probably gonna regret this but what?"

"We all come from-"

"So Bridge, you ready for the game on Saturday?" Julia said interrupting Sydney.

"Um yeah. We're amazing on our offense but our defense is pretty good too." I responded confused.

"That's great." She said before mouthing 'I'll explain later.'

"Uh, anyway. Chase is coming over at 2:00."

"Chase? He's coming to our house?" My dad said as he glanced at me.

"Uh, yeah. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Oh no, it's just you've never uh, invited Chase over." He said.

"Really?" I thought about it for a second. I guess I hadn't, "Well, he's coming over." The car was silent for a second, "Dad?"

"Oh, sorry. Um I'm not gonna be here." He said.

"So?" I asked. I always have friends over when no one is home.

"Well I'm not very comfortable with you having him over with me not there."

"Wait. Wait," I said realizing what was happening, "We're not like into each other, Dad."

"No that's not what I meant it's just..." He said not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Hon, I'll be here." Julia said to him breaking the silence.

"Fine." He mumbled. I was kind of surprised. My dad was never over bearing like this.

I sighed. At least he would be able to come over, "Thanks, Julia."

"No problem."

Later on after my dad left for Sydney's grandpa's house I was up in my room restringing my guitar. Just as I finished the doorbell rang and I quickly got up. I ran down the stairs as Sydney yelled "I'll get it!"

"No Sydney!" I said but it was too late she was already opening it.

"You're not Bridget?" I heard Chase say.

I quickly got to the door, "Sorry Chase." I said before Sydney could respond with something probably extremely embarrassing, "This is my sister who obviously never listens." I said glaring down at her.

"It's fine," He laughed, "It's very nice to meet you Sydney."

"Wait, so did you come from a Va-" Sydney was about to ask but I quickly covered her mouth.

Chase gave me a confused look but I just shrugged before yelling, "Julia!"

A second later she walked over to us, "Hey. I was just-"

"Sydney's asking 'questions'." I said putting emphasis on questions. Julia immediately understood.

"Sydney don't ask that in public." She commanded. I let go of her mouth when she nodded and apologized, "Sorry but I just saved you from a very uncomfortable situation." I said to him.

"It's fine," he laughed. "You must be Mrs. Grahm." He said putting his hand out to shake.

"Julia." She corrected before shaking it, "You must be Chase." She said smiling. He's really smooth with parents.

"That's me." He smiled.

"So what are you guys doing today." She asked.

"Just hanging out." I said.

"Well okay."

"Cmon I'll show you my room." I told him.

"Door open." Julia commanded as we went up the stairs making me blush a deep red.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Mrs. Grahm." Chase said rather casually to my surprise. We got to my room and I opened my door. He followed me in before stopping in the center and looking around.

"What?" I asked as his eyes laid on my guitar.

"Play me something." He said simply.

"What? No." I laughed.

"Cmon. Please." He begged.

"No. I don't play for people." I said honestly.

He sighed, "Do you have a spare?"

"Guitar? Yeah in my closet." I said confused. He quickly opened my closet and pulled it out.

"Wanna know a secret?" He asked.

"What?" I said confused.

"You won't know unless you join me." He said as he began strumming.

"Wait! You play?" I said shocked. How had this never come up in a conversation.

"You have to sing and play with me if you want to know the secret." He commanded.

Frustrated I let out a sigh and picked up my guitar and began some improve. Soon I began singing along random lines that seemed to fit together.

Start at 0:09

watch?v=NXgZq9ZnEwM

AN/ yes I know the singer has an accent but i like it anyway.

Once we finished I playfully glared at him but he was looking behind me, "we have an audience member." He said. I swerved my head to see Sydney in my doorway.

"Oh my god Sydney! Get out!" I yelled.

"Why do you play for him and not me?" She asked. I quickly got up and closed the door on her.

"Oh my god. I'm gonna kill her." I mumbled walking back to my bed and sitting next to Chase. He just laughed, "So what's the secret?" I asked.

Chase slid closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I like you." And then before I could even comprehend what was happening his lips were on mine. With out thought I started to kiss him back. Then as if waking up from a nightmare I pulled away quickly and scooted away from him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I stared at him with a look of horror on my face, "You need to leave." I said quickly.

"Bridget, I'm sorry I just-" he started but I interrupted by repeating, "You need to leave."

He starred at me for a second before nodding solemnly and getting up. He started to walk out of my room before stopping in the doorway.

"I'll call you later." He said quietly.

"Don't." I said barely audible.

He just nodded and then left.

The rest of the afternoon I just sat there thinking, "I just rejected him but why do I feel like I love him?'


End file.
